The battle on the frozen plateau
by heartfulllive
Summary: The final battle, Lich King vs Tirion. short, but well made


THE BATTLE ON THE PLATEAU

The cold air around Northrend was colder than ever before. Every animal had taken shelter against the storm, and not one single life form could be seen in the street of Dalaran. This has never happened to Northrend before, why was it so different now?

The answer to that, lies on top of the Icecrown Glacier. The top, where a throne of ice is placed. The throne, of the Lich King. The Lich King has terrorized the world for a long time to this moment, and in his agenda, he's planning to terrorize it forever, but today was different. In front of him was 26 alive beings. Both Horde and Alliance, who have gone together, to defeat the king of death. The one leading the small group, was Tirion Fordring, also knows as the ashbringer.

The group looked hyped, ready and determined. The Lich King thought it was amusing to see both Horde and Alliance work together, knowing that they would eventually go to war.

Tirion looked into the king's eyes, as the king looked into Tirion's eyes. After what felt like an hour, The Lich King stood up. And took two steps forward, he stood just in front the stairs. Frostmourne, the blade of souls, was behind him, pierced in the ground, just to the side of the Frozen throne.

"So…" Started the dreaded voice of the Lich King, "This is your army of light?" he gestured the group before giving a chuckle, " Looks like you found them on the streets of Ogrimmar" The Lich King could see the three orcs in the groups getting angry. Tirorn shook his head, "your time is out, Arthas!" while shouting this, he unsheathed the Ashbringer. This time it was The Lich King to shake is head, he turned and sat down at his throne. "Why did you not come alone? Why bring 25 people to their deaths?" Lich King had pondered on this for some time, he has a lot of time to think while sitting on his Frozen Throne.

"They, as well as me, are tired of living in fear! We're tired of you stealing men's soul!" The Lich King laughed at that. "And you're not stealing their souls? You have stolen these people's soul, and do you know how?" He stood up again, this time taking Frostmourne out of the ground, and he stood up at his throne, looking down at them. " By bringing them false hope, telling them that you can kill me, that you can end my reign…" He looked at Frostmourne, "you're only delaying the inevitable" He looked at the group again, this time ready for battle, "All will serve me!"

Tirion got into his battle stance, saying to his friends: "My friends, today we're going to change everything! We are going to get rid of the nightmare people has at night! We are going to get rid of the Lich King!" "YEAH!" was the reply and everyone got ready for battle. The Lich King went down from the throne, now looking at all of them.

"I'll see you dead!"

Lich King, because of all the power stored in him, walked slowly towards Tirion. Tirion ran against The Lich King, "ARTHAS!" He jumped in the air, then striking down at the Lich king, who blocked it, and punched Tirion in his chest, sending him flying into a pillar. An orc warrior ran with his axe to the right side of the Lich King, while a hunter side jumped at the Lich King's left side shooting, and behind the Lich King, a rouge jumping and ready to back-stab him.

Lich King dodged the arrows easily and horse kicked the rouge, sending her right into the stair, crashing with her head first. The warrior started to spin really fast, and Lich King raised Frostmoure and blocked all the slashes and hacking. Then the orc stopped and was a bit shaky because of the spinning, and Lich King tried to decapitate him, but a death knight used a spell, making the orc flying to the death knight, dodging the Frostmourne by only three centimeters.

The mage in the group sent some icebolts at the Lich King, but when they hit him, he turned fast, "Please, try harder!" Then he sent his own icebolt, destroying the mage completely. "How disappointing…" Lich King shook his head, then he turned and saw a demon, " NOW! ZAGAT!" the demon used some kind of spell, stunning the Lich King, who was started to get annoyed. While stunned, he saw a death knight charge blood magic to his rune sword and charging at the lich king with a battle cry., the death knight was an young blood elf.

"you…" The blood elf stopped right in front of the Lich King, shocked by his simple word, "I remember you…" The blood elf knitted her brows, "you are the death knight who did such a good job against the scarlet crusade" he chuckled, then behind the blood elf "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, KILL HIM" she nodded and turned back to the Lich King, who now were able to move again, shocking the death knight. With unbelievable speed, he took an arm around her neck, choking her while pressing her down to the ground. She lost her blade, but didn't give up, she punched his stomach three time, but he didn't even feel it, she then punched him at his head, making his head turn fast, looking slowly back with an angry glare, then braking her neck.

Tirion who just woke up, saw that the warriors, death knights and rouges of the group were all over the Lich King, but the king of death blocked and dodged everything they hit with. Tirion went to his feet and charged a spell, _"please, hold on heroes…"_

The Lich King was getting annoyed, seeing how they weren't worthy of being his new scourge lieutenants, he slash with Frostmourne in a 360 angle, sending everyone close to him away from him. When the heroes got to their feet, The Lich King turned Frostmourne to the ground, and stabbed it into the ground. At first nothing happened, but then they heard a lot of screeching and screaming. Suddenly undead dragons came flying up around the ice crown. With a laughter the Lich King pointed Frostmourne at the heroes. "HEROES!" Everyone looked at Tirion, who casted a spell, healing everyone, "KILL THE DRAGONS, I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE LICH KING!"

All in the group looked at each other, then running at the edge of the crown and jumping on one of the undead dragons, killing them by jumping from one to one.

The Lich King looked at the group who fought all the dragons, then looked at Tirion who walked to the Lich King, who raised his brow, "Saving the people?" Then the Lich King kicked the body of the death knight out of the ice crown, making Tirion angry. Tirion didn't say anything, he only charged. "ARTHAS!" The Lich King used all his strength in his legs and charged as well. They met in the middle of the plateau with swords connecting.

It started to snow, the heroes looked while being on a dragon, back to the throne, seeing the two sides of good and evil fighting.

The Lich King kicked Tirion in his stomach, sending him almost out off the platea, then Tirion looked up and saw The Lich King jumping down at him with Frostmourne raised. Tirion rolled out of the way, and went to his feet, but before getting time to breath, he blocked a sword slash from the Frostmourne and then blocked a punch from the Lich King's left fist. After blocking the fist, Tirion jumped an 180 and kicked Lich King in is head, making him stumble backwards, then having the momentum, Tirion kneed Lich King at his stomach, making him bend over, the he gave the Lich King an upper-cut, making the Lich King to lose balance, and finally slashing the Ashbringer down at the Frostmourne, making the King fall on his back.

Tirion tried to stab Lich King, but when the Ashbringer flew down, Frostmourn clashed with all it's power at the sword, sending Tirion again almost out of the plateau, but this time he lost the Ashbringer down. Tirion looked down with an desperate look. "no…" he said, then he heard a grunt behind him, and as fast as he could, he rolled out of the way from the Fostmourne, who came flying where he were.

Tirion went to his feet, without any weapon. "You're mine now!" Roared the Lich King.

The Lich King walked to a pillar and lifted it up, and aimed it at Tirion, "you're struggle is over!" then he threw it. Tirion jumped out of the way, and landed in front of the Frozen Throne, he looked up, and saw a sword on the body of Bolovar Fordragon.

"Has it never occurred to you, that humans are even more corrupt then I am!" Tirion Turned and saw another pillar coming at him, he jumped up and took the blade, and as fast as he could, he cut the pillar while it was in the air. "I am getting tired of this!" The Lich King aimed the Frostmourne at Tirion, and a purple beam flew towards him. Tirion tried to block it, but the blade shattered. Then The Lich King ran towards him, trying ti pierce Tirion, but Tirion took a chain from the ground and wrapped Frostmourne around it, then as hard as he could, he ripped the blade out of the Lich King's hands.

The Lich King walked to get it, but Tirion jumped at the Lich King, and punched him in his face, not caring for the helmet. After some punched, the Lich King kneed Tirion in his gut, making hi bend over, then the Lich King took around his neck, trying to brake it. "Die now…" But Tirion didn't give up he slowly raised himself, while being chocked. The Lich King got wide eyed at this, then Tirion punched the king in his stomach so hard, that he flew to the edge of the plateau, almost falling off.

Then he regained his balance, "seems like I underestimated you…" The the Lich King punched both his hands down in the ground, Tirion heard something behind him and saw that the Frostmourne flew down underground and ended up In the Lich King's hands. "I Guess I'll have to use some powers…" Lich King suddenly hovered out of the plateau and looked at Tirion, aiming Frostmourn at him. "You can't hide!" Then he sent shock waves at Tirion.

Tirion created a shield of light, but it couldn't hold the darkness out for long, when the shield broke, the shock waves flew in, but Tirion ran around the throne, dodging the small explosions. The Lich King was getting angrier and angrier for not being able to kill Tirion as fast as he wished, but he knew that he couldn't lose. Tirion had no weapon, he would not be able to even find the Ashbringer now.

The Lich King gave a sigh and stopped with the shock waves. Then he flew down on the other side of the plateau, against Tirion, who looked ready for anything. The Lich King stabbed Frostmourne down to the ground.

"you remind me of Uther…this fight, reminds me of how stubborn he was" The Lich King took of his helmet, revealing his face. The face of Arthas. Tirion felt like a great darkness had flown away, but he knew that Arthas was still the Lich King.

" Let's have a fair fight…" Arthas said. Tirion almost fell at that, " what? You want a fair fight!" Arthas didn't answer, he took the helmet on the Frostmourne's hilt, and got to his stance. "Once I have killed you, all the light in y life is gone, and true darkness can enter the world, in my image!" Arthas ran at a fast speed towards Tirion, who got shocked over the speed change.

Tirion blocked an incoming punch from Arthas, and tried to kick him, but Arthas blocked it with his leg. While Arthas' leg was up, he turned and side-kicked Tirion at his head, then with Tirion unbalanced, he punched him at the same spot he had kicked, making the pain worse for Tirion. Arthas was not done yet, he took Tirion's hair and smashed him against the ground. Tirion slowly tried to get up, but Arthas threw him to one of the remaining pillars. Tirion was to tired to get up, he leaned against the pillar while looking down, he had failed.

"weak…" Arthas walked to Frostmourne and took his helmet on, then he took Frostmourne out of the ground, then he walked slowly to Tirion, who weren't able to move.

" I told you…" The Lich King stood right in front of him, Tirion raised his head slowly and looked into the Lich King's eyes "you've only delayed the inevitable…" Then the Lich King aimed Frostmourne straight in front of Tirion's heart. "Any final words, Paladin?".

Tirion looked up into the air, then he got the look of determination. " FOR PEACE!" The Lich King raised his brow, then he heard something behind him. He turned and saw the red dragonflight, with a huge red/pink dragon in the lead, getting ready to blast the place. The Last thing everyone on the place heard was the Lich King's voice "no".

BOOM

The whole throne was at fire, the leader of the dragons, looked at the body of Tirion, she could see that he was smiling, which made her smile. _"it Is over" _then the dragon turned and flew away.

The throne was burning, and the plateau was a mess. Then the ground exploded and the Lich King stood in the middle, with Frostmourne in his hand. He was breathing heavy and sweating. "I wont accept death" he breathed some more, "I am death!" he walked to his Frozen Throne and sat down, looking at the body of Tirion " This world can't stop the inevitable, this is proven by your death Fordring…" The Lich King, while sitting, aimed Frostmourne straight while roaring so that all of Northrend could hear: **" FROSTMOURNE HUNGERS!" **

END


End file.
